1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly to a multi-functional air conditioner that is capable of providing air cooling, warming, exhausting, recycling and exsiccating functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Air conditioners are installed indoors and each has a casing and a compressor, a cooler and an evaporator mounted in the casing. Moreover, multiple pipes are mounted between the compressor, the cooler and the evaporator, and at least two fans mounted respectively on the cooler and the evaporator.
Generally, the conventional air conditioner aforementioned is implemented to reduce the temperature of the outer circumstance via coolant flow along the pipes to transmit heat and operation of the compressor, cooler and evaporator to discharge heat. Furthermore, the air conditioner is implemented to increase the temperature of the outer circumstance as well.
However, the conventional air conditioner is inadequate to have an air recycling function or an exhausting function at one time.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a multi-functional air conditioner to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.